


Blood Splattered Silver

by highonchocolate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonchocolate/pseuds/highonchocolate
Summary: The blood hadn’t been noticeable on her similarly red suit, but with her white shirt and pale skin, it stood out starkly. Ignoring her injuries, she moved straight past them and limped up to Damian. She held out a blood splattered fist and uncurled her shaking fingers to reveal a silver ring stained with red. Lifting her eyes to his, she held it up to his face. “You were right.”
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 230





	Blood Splattered Silver

It was a rainy evening in Gotham. The Waynes were all eating dinner, and all of them were somehow managing to get along. The brief calm was immediately broken by the sound of the motion sensors around the Manor flashing an alarm. Someone had managed to make it to the gate without setting off the proximity sensors. They all rushed to the security feed in time to see a portal open, and a small girl in a red and black supersuit step through, holding something in her hands. When he saw her appear on screen, Damian immediately stiffened, before pressing the button to open the gates. The rest of the family were angry and confused. “Damian, why would you do that?” Bruce glared. “Demon Spawn, what the fuck?!” Jason shouted. “You don’t even know her! ” Dick added. Tim and Alfred remained silent. The former because he was already searching up the strange girl that had appeared, and the latter because he was already at the front door waiting for their guest. At the flood of questions from his family, Damian simply scowled. “I have known her since I was four, Father. Don’t be silly. I am not foolish enough to let a stranger into the Manor.” He then marched out of the room with his head held high. The rest of them were frozen in shock. Damian...had a childhood friend? Since when?! And why did she have magic powers?! The sound of the front door opening brought them out of their thoughts, and they raced downstairs to see the mysterious girl.

She was covered in armored red spandex with black spots. She muttered something under her breath and her suit came off in a flash of pink light. She swayed lightly as her numerous wounds began leaking blood at a much faster rate. The blood hadn’t been noticeable on her similarly red suit, but with her white shirt and pale skin, it stood out starkly. Ignoring her injuries, she moved straight past them and limped up to Damian. She held out a blood splattered fist and uncurled her shaking fingers to reveal a silver ring stained with red. Lifting her eyes to his, she held it up to his face. “You were right.” Surprise flickered across his face, before it darkened with anger. When he made no move to take the jewelry, she dropped her gaze to the floor. “I bet you’re happy.” She muttered bitterly. At her statement, he cut her off. “I am in no way happy. That spineless coward should have never held such power. But now I can go to Paris and break that arrogant model’s nose.” At his statement, her face crumpled even further. “How..how am I supposed to even face him?! All the things he’s done..I don’t want..” She cut off her sentence with a small sob.

Damian’s face hardened. “You won’t get within ten miles of that scum if I can help it.” He growled. He looked down at her trembling, blood-soaked form and immediately began stiffly mother-henning. “First, we can attend to your injuries and feed Tikki and Kaalki, then we can plan for what you will do next.” Without waiting for her to respond, he began leading her down to the Cave. “Don’t worry Father, she already knows.” He called over his shoulder as they turned the corner.

After the two had left, Alfred cleared his throat pointedly before speaking. “I believe we should all sit in the living room while we wait for Master Damian and the Lady to return.” Realizing there was no point in arguing with Alfred, the rest of the Bats grudgingly agreed before taking a seat. Thirty minutes later, Damian returned alone. Sensing their questions he glared at them all before speaking. “Marinette is sleeping. You may speak with her tomorrow after she wakes up.” Bruce frowned but acquiesced. “But, you have to explain how you know her.” “And what the hell she was doing to come here looking like that!” Jason added. Sighing, Damian nodded.

“Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know her because her mother used to be part of the League, before she left it to live in Paris with her husband and daughter. We used to train together, but we fell out of touch after she left. After I left the League, we managed to reconnect. And no, Grayson, we are not romantically interested in each other.” He snapped. “Aw man,” Dick whined. “That would have made a perfect love story!” Ignoring his comments, Damian continued. “She got the Miraculous, when she was thirteen. A Miraculous is a stone to which a god is bound. Marinette has the earrings of Luck and Creation. The ring is its counterpart, which embodies Misfortune and Destruction.” He paused to let that sink in. “She and her partner were given those Miraculi to fight Hawkmoth, who uses the Miraculous of Transmission, although he has corrupted it. Her partner however, is an incompetent, bumbling, fool , with no respect or sense of responsibility.” He spat. “That arrogant Cat has been harassing her and insisting that they are soulmates who are destined to be together. I had a theory as to who he might be, and based on the events of tonight, I was correct.” He glowered, looking murderous. “Wait, wait, wait. You’re saying there were two mostly untrained teenagers that _didn’t know each other’s identities_ fighting a supervillain on their own? And one of them was a total ass who was harassing his partner?!” Tim asked incredulously. “Yes, Drake.” He scowled. “That is exactly what I am saying.” The rest of the family sat in stunned silence.

“And she is also part Goddess.” He smirked as the room descended into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now this will be a one shot, but I am planning on adding to it.


End file.
